Apple of Eden
|-|Ezio's Apple of Eden= |-|Apple of Eden #2= |-|Atlantis Artifact (Active)= |-|Atlantis Artifact (Inactive)= Summary The Apples of Eden are sphere-shaped pieces of technology created by Isu. Having long outlived their creators, the Apples are featured prominently, although cryptically, throughout recorded history as the cause of several 'divine' and 'superhuman' events; these include the Trojan War, the parting of the Red Sea, and Adam and Eve being cast out of Eden. During ancient times, the Order of the Ancients and the Hidden Ones referred to the Apple of Eden as the Orb. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by itself, at least 9-A as a melee weapon and via projections. 8-C via explosion. At least High 6-A via environmental damage, potentially far higher via Reality Warping Name: Apple of Eden, Orb of Siwa (by the Hidden Ones), Light of Amun-Ra (By Bayek and Isidora), The Aten (By Akhenaten himself and his followers) Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Unknown Classification: Isu Artifacts Wielders: Isu (Creators), Various humans through history Prerequisites: Being experienced enough to use it properly, and having Isu genes or resistance to its powers to not be driven mad (Inexperienced users can end up harming or even killing themselves, and normal humans without Isu genes that do survive eventually get driven mad) Powers and Abilites: Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (It can also drive people insane and cause permanent psychological damage), Sense Manipulation (Can manipulate the five senses and potentially awaken the sixth, Eagle Vision), Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can create powerful blasts of energy much like the Staff of Eden), Creation (Can be used to conjure up golden tangible-holographic apparitions. Juno claimed that with it, the wishes of a few dozen people could be used to create a tree), Willpower Manipulation (Can literally strip away people's wills to live), Fear Manipulation (For the enemies that were spared, they'd be driven mad with terror and fall down in obedience to its wielder), Sleep Manipulation (Also capable of non-lethally incapacitating people), Echolocation (Can detect objects of interest and glows when near it), Precognition, Teleportation (Flavius Metellus used it to teleport to specific areas to get at Bayek. Al Mualim later used it to teleport to various sections of the Masyaf gardens to get at Altaïr. All Apple of Edens are capable of replicating this feat), Information Analysis, Clairvoyance, Empathic Manipulation (Capable of turning enemies against their allies), Corruption, Perception Manipulation (Only the Isu, Sages and Isu-Hybrids can tell if they're under its illusions or not, and only they alone can resist and dispel it. Capable of altering normal people's senses to its liking), Duplication (Its wielders could use it to create multiple clones of themselves in order to aid them in combat), Telekinesis (Can move around inanimate objects without much difficulty and can make people commit actions against their will even if they were not mentally controlled, like when Altaïr forced Swami to slit his own throat while the latter's mind was free), Invisibility, Durability Negation, Curse Manipulation (Akhenaten's Apple of Eden only), Reality Warping and potentially Existence Erasure (Upon full concentration, the illusions conjured by the Apple had the full potential to turn real. Juno claimed that the wishes of a few dozen could easily wish away a wall and could do much more with a larger populace), Pain Manipulation (In sheer anger, Altaïr used the Apple to first induce great pain into Swami, his son Sef's murderer, before making him slit his own throat. Julius Caesar, Flavius Metellus and Lucius Septimius used the Apple to incapacitate all of Siwa with a single and casual activation, and induce great pain in them for a temporary while), Forcefield Creation (Can create protecive barriers to shield oneself from harm), Transmutation (Project Olympos was dedicated to creating hybrid beings like the Minotaur or Medusa by using a considerably-weaker version of the Apple called an Atlantis Artifact, which the Isu classified as too weak to be classified as a proper Piece of Eden), Life-Force Absorption (Ezio's Apple of Eden only when it came to personal use, generally the Apple can be used to drain the life-force of other people for personal use) and Healing (It can rejuvenate its user's life-force as fast it can absorb it), Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3. Flavius Metellus drove most of the people as far as the Libue Mountains insane just by showing it to them, and many were driven into fear and to do heinous crime and many other atrocious acts because of it, and often at times. The Templars used an Apple of Eden to drive Nikola Tesla insane) and Death Manipulation (By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around Altaïr and Ezio, followed by a smaller, white perimeter for Ezio exclusively, though these circles decreased slightly upon release. These affected the minds of the victims, as the ones within the outer perimeter would fight each other, and the ones within the inner perimeter would immediately die. Desmond could also wield the Apple in a similar fashion, although his range was expanded even further), Sealing (Can be used to open and seal Isu Vaults like the Vatican Vault), Animal Manipulation (Arno used the Apple of Eden to summon bats and kill his foes), Advanced Knowledge and Information Analysis (Bestows its wielders with immense knowledge in all aspects, and was to be used in the Eye-Abstergo project only to scan for items/people of interest), Shockwave Inducement, potentially Power Bestowal (Was noted by Abstergo in their papers to "awaken in humans what should have been ours from the moment of our creation"), Negation (Can nullify the powers of another Piece of Eden and provide its wielder with protection against it) and several more abilities Attack Potency: Unknown by itself (Doesn't focus on destruction or physical damage), at least Small Building level+ as a melee weapon (Various people, including Medunamun and Bayek have used the Apple as a bludgeoning weapon, capable of easily goring skulls even when not being swung at full power) and with projections (Its projections are easily capable of going toe-to-toe against the Isu themselves, and can cause significant physical damage to Bayek, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Rodrigo Borgia. The clones should easily be superior to the Minotaur, who is essentially a construct made by a weaker variant of the Apple called the Atlantis Artifact). Building level via explosion (One Apple of Eden, when overloaded, blew up Sir David Brewster's lab and complex. Was also responsible for a catastrophic explosion at the Denver International Airport in 2012). At least Multi-Continent level via environmental damage, potentially far higher via Reality Warping (Was noted in several religious books as the main source of all the miracles and disasters that had taken place in mankind's history, with the Parting of the Red Sea and massive continental floods dwarving entire continents being one of its most casual feats. Is capable of unleashing feats at magnitudes equivalent to its barrier's durability. Has the potential to turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them, as seen in The Tyranny of King Washington). Can negate durability via a myriad of abilities Lifting Strength: Unknown by itself. At least Class 5 with powers (Can easily restrain the likes of Bayek and other Isu-Hybrids, who are all capable of overpowering massive animals like hippopotamuses and the like) Speed: Unknown, varies upon the user if used as a melee weapon. At least Supersonic+ via projections, clones and energy blasts, higher for mind-based powers (The clones projected by the Apple's powers should not be much slower than the Isu themselves, seeing as how they gave Bayek, Altaïr and a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia considerable difficulty in combat. Its clones can easily blitz Abstergo personnel, who are fast enough to dodge rounds from the M4 Carbine, Heckler & Koch HK416, AK-74 and the Browning M2 at point-blank range and even outpace them. Its energy blasts should also not be much slower than that of other Pieces of Eden, like the Koh-i-Noor, which can generate clones of the Minotaur and even catch the likes of Juno off-guard. The Apple itself can activate so fast that it makes people appear completely frozen, however, its mind-based powers activate far faster than its other functions) Durability: At least Small Building level+ by itself (Nothing Altaïr could do to the Apple even with his strongest weapons and blacksmithing tools even put a scratch on it. Equal to other Pieces of Eden in terms of durability) and with projections (Its projections could easily brush off full-powered strikes from other Pieces of Eden and Altaïr's sword), at least Multi-Continent level via barriers, potentially''' far higher''' (Could easily generate barriers to cover and protect planets, but the Isu could not find a proper way to direct and control the beam or get someone to utter the words to save the world from the impending destruction all the way in outer space. Still, due to the fact that it was designed to protect Earth from future threats, its barriers should not be much weaker than The Eye, which was one of the few successful attempts to save the Earth, had Juno not tampered with them) Range: Standard melee range as a bludgeon. At least several kilometers normally (Normal humans could easily control entire towns and cities without any loss of vitality. The Apple was responsible for several supernatural events mentioned in many religious books in conjunction with the Staff) to potentially at least hundreds of kilometers (Generated an illusion at George Washington's residence despite Connor having taken the Apple several hundred kilometers deep into the Atlantic Ocean), potentially far higher, at least Planetary upon full concentration, by accident or via proper technology, possibly far higher (The Apple was designed to convert an entire world's thoughts into a single wish in order to ward away threats, could also create barriers to cover entire planets, but a suitable medium was never found. In uncontrolled states however, the Apple could create entire illusory alternate timelines and they can turn real if no action is taken to dispel them) Weaknesses: Often requires to absorb the life-force of its user if one were to maximize the range of its effectiveness in case the user is not experienced enough with it, although this may not always happen and not every Apple does this (Desmond was able to use Ezio's Apple without any repercussions), and if it does, it quickly rejuvenates the user after a few seconds of not using it, and repeated use of the Apple will result in this weakness being eventually removed. Using the Apple's powers to their full potential require immense concentration that are beyond even its creator's limits and time constraints (The Isu managed to counter the first weakness but ultimately their lifespans would not allow them to fully finish their work on the Apple). Overuse of the Apple without the necessary tools to do so can result in it becoming extremely unstable, thus leading to devastating explosions. Only those with resistance to the powers of the Apple, like the Isu or their hybrid descendants, can fully dispel the Apple's effects. Only the Isu or those with high concentrations of their DNA can properly wield the Apple without driving themselves insane, and certain Pieces of Eden will outright refuse to operate in normal human hands. The Atlantis Artifacts can only transmute those who come into contact with them, and lacks the other powers of the Apple. Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9 Category:Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Pain Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Sense Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Negation Users